maydaytvshowfandomcom-20200214-history
China Airlines
China Airlines (CAL) (Chinese: 中華航空公司 (pinyin: Zhōnghuá Hángkōng gōngsī), commonly abbreviated 華航) (TWSE: 2610) is both the flag carrier and the largest airline of Republic of China (commonly known as Taiwan). Although not directly state-owned, the airline is owned by China Airlines Group, which is owned by the China Aviation Development Foundation (中華航空事業發展基金會). China Aviation Development Foundation is in turn owned by the Government of the Republic of China. The airline, with headquarters in and flight operations from Taoyuan International Airport, flies to destinations in Asia, Europe, North America and Oceania. China Airlines has a strong presence in the Southeast Asia, East Asia, and Northeast Asia. The airline started scheduled chartered flights between Taiwan and China on July 2008. Most flights serving this market are concentrated at Shanghai, Guangzhou and Beijing. China Airlines has operated the Hong Kong route since 1967, which is the airline's most profitable market, generating 13.3% of its NT$121.9 billion (US$3.7 billion) revenue in 2006 with over 140 flights flown a week between Taipei, Kaohsiung and Hong Kong. China Airlines' wholly owned subsidiary, Mandarin Airlines, manages regional flights to secondary cities with smaller capacity requirements. China Airlines' cargo division China Airlines Cargo operates CAL's dedicated freighter fleet, and manages the cargo-hold capacity in CAL's passenger aircraft. History Formation ]] at Frankfurt Airport (2006)]] Before the Chinese Civil War, there were three airlines operating in the Republic of China. One was Civil Air Transport, founded by General Claire L. Chennault and Whiting Willauer in 1946. The other two were joint ventures by the ROC government with Pan American World Airways and Lufthansa. As a result of the Chinese Civil War, the Communist Party of China took control of mainland China, and only Civil Air Transport moved along with the Kuomintang (KMT)-controlled ROC government to Taiwan.William M. Leary, Perilous Missions, Civil Air Transport and CIA Covert Operations in Asia, The University of Alabama Press, Alabama, 1984 With a fleet of two PBY Amphibians, China Airlines was established on December 16, 1959, with its shares completely held by the Republic of China government . It was founded by a retired air force officer and initially concentrated on charter flights. During the 1960s, China Airlines was able to establish its first scheduled routes. In October 1962, a flight from Taipei to Hualien became the airline's first domestic service. Growth continued and on December 1, 1966, Saigon, South Vietnam (now Ho Chi Minh City, Vietnam) became the airline's first international destination. Trans-Pacific flights to San Francisco were initiated on February 2, 1970. The next 20 years saw sporadic but far-reaching growth for the company. Routes were opened to Los Angeles, New York, Honolulu, Dhahran and Johannesburg, among others (China Airline's first European destination was Amsterdam). Jets were acquired, and China Airlines employed such planes as the Boeing 747 in its fleet. Later, the airline inaugurated its own round-the-world flight: (Taipei-Anchorage-New York-Amsterdam-Dubai-Taipei). 1993 saw China Airlines listed on the Taiwan Stock Exchange. Change of logo and livery As the flag carrier for the Republic of China, China Airlines has been affected by disputes over the political status of Taiwan, and under pressure from the People's Republic of China was barred from flying into a number of countries maintaining diplomatic relations with the PRC. As a result, in the mid-1990s, China Airlines subsidiary Mandarin Airlines took over some of its Sydney and Vancouver international routes. Partly as a way to avoid the international controversy, in 1995 China Airlines unveiled its "plum blossom" logo, replacing the national flag, which had previously appeared on the tail fins (empennage), and the aircraft livery from the red-white-blue national colors on the fuselage of its aircraft. Plum blossom (Prunus mume) is the National Flower of the Republic of China. Throughout the 1990s, the airline employed many ex-ROC Air Force pilots. Due to the company's poor safety record in the 1990s, China Airlines began to change its pilot recruitment practices and the company began to actively recruit civilian-trained pilots with proven track records. In addition, the company began recruiting university graduates as trainees in its own pilot training program. The company also modified its maintenance and operational procedures. These decisions were instrumental in the company's improved safety record, culminating in the company's recognition by the IATA Operational Safety Audit (IOSA). In late 2004, President Chen Shui-bian proposed the renaming of all state-owned enterprises bearing the name "China" to "Taiwan." This was opposed by the Pan-blue coalition, the opposition parties in the ROC legislature. The airline also voiced concern over its international operations, codeshare agreements and other commercial contracts. The issue was dropped after the 2004 Legislative Yuan election when the pro-Chen Pan-Green Coalition failed to win a majority. In 2007, however, the issue resurfaced with the renaming of several state-owned companies such as Chunghwa Post, whose name was changed to Taiwan Post (a name that was reverted again to Chunghwa Post when the KMT won both the presidential and legislative 2008 elections) and CPC Corporation. }} Skyteam at Hong Kong]] China Airlines signed an agreement signaling the start of the joining process into SkyTeam airline alliance on September 14, 2010. On September 28, 2011, China Airlines officially joined Skyteam. This signifies new routes and codeshares for the Taiwanese flag carrier. In order to reflect this, China Airlines approved a facelift to its logo. China Airlines won rose parade trophy in California on January 2, 2011, the 20th time in a row. China Airlines changed their Taipei-New York stopover from Ted Stevens Anchorage International Airport to Kansai Airport, ending Anchorage's only non-seasonal international passenger flight after 28 years, on April 28, 2011. Japanese Government awarded a Certificate of Appreciation to China Airlines for its post-quake efforts. China Airlines announced the intention of bringing the fleet from 68 now to 100+ within at most 10 years. With the orders of the Airbus A350s (14 orders and 6 options), China Airlines recently announced the intention of leasing more Airbus A330s or narrow-body aircraft in order to meet the increasing demands of regional routes and cross-strait routes. China Airlines also announced that the decision of the long-haul fleet plan will be announced by the end of 2012 the latest. China Airlines refreshed its logo after joining Skyteam Alliance in 2011. The plum blossom is refreshed with a more energetic appearance and the font of "China Airlines" is also changed. Branding Livery and Uniforms China Airlines' original livery prior to 1995 was a livery with the Republic of China Flag printed on the tail. It changed its livery since the Chinese mainland government prohibits any aircraft flying with the Republic of China Flag printed on the plane to land in the mainland, Hong Kong, and Macau and pressured other countries to do so too. Under political pressure, China Airlines changed its livery to the livery now. China Airlines has had many uniforms since its 1959. China Airlines' present uniform was changed in 2007 to celebrate its 47th anniversary. Marketing Slogans China Airlines has used different slogans throughout its operational history. In 2006, a second slogan was introduced to complement the new uniforms and to celebrate the 47th anniversary. China Airlines' slogans have been as follows: * "We treasure every encounter" (1987–1995) * "We blossom everyday" (1995–2006) * "Journey with a caring smile" (2006–present) Destinations Most of China Airlines' flights originate out of Taiwan Taoyuan International Airport, its main hub near Taipei, Taiwan. At Taiwan Taoyuan International Airport, China Airlines' flight operations are in Terminal 1 and 2. China Airlines' regional flights are mainly concentrated in Terminal 1. Its long-haul flights, especially American, European, and Australian, are mainly concentrated in Terminal 2. Additionally, China Airlines and its domestic subsidiary Mandarin Airlines operate numerous flights out of Kaohsiung International Airport and Taipei Songshan Airport. China Airlines' focus cities outside Taiwan are mainly Bangkok's Suvarnabhumi Airport, Hong Kong's Hong Kong International Airport, and Osaka's Kansai International Airport. Through the mid 2000s, China Airlines' route network was affected by the political status of Taiwan, which has historically limited access for Taiwanese airlines to Europe and certain Asian countries. Because Taiwanese carriers did not have direct access to China, China Airlines used Hong Kong as its interline destination. China Airlines started to operate regular charter flights to China in 2008. The airline began regularly scheduled, direct cross-strait operations in December 2008, following the restoration of direct travel links. China Airlines now serves 98 destinations in 29 countries and territories (including cargo) on four continents, with a well-developed Asian network. Codeshare agreements China Airlines has codeshare agreements with the following airlines: (* denotes as Skyteam members and or affiliates) In addition, China Airlines has a codeshare agreement with Deutsche Bahn. Fleet Passenger The China Airlines passenger fleet consists of the following aircraft. The Boeing customer code for China Airlines is 7x7-x09. China Airlines' average fleet age is 8.7 years at December 2011. Special Liveries China Airlines printed a 50 years anniversary icon on each of its plane type: A330, A340, 737, and 747. China Airlines special liveries are shown below: * Airbus A330-300 - Butterfly Orchid Livery * Airbus A330-300 - Sweet Fruit Livery * Airbus A330-300 - 50 years anniversary Livery * Airbus A340-300 - 50 years anniversary Livery * Boeing 737-800 - Lavender Livery * Boeing 737-800 - 50 years anniversary Livery * Boeing 747-400 - Boeing Dreamliner Livery (B-18210) * Boeing 747-400 - 50 years anniversary Livery (B-18208) * Boeing 747-400 - SkyTeam Alliance Livery (B-18206) Fleet Plans Two of their earliest 747-400s (B-18271 and B-18272) have been given to Boeing and converted to Boeing LCFs for transportation of 787 parts. In return, four new 747-400s were delivered to China Airlines. The livery of one of the new 747s (B-18210) is a combination of the China Airlines plum blossom tail and Boeing's Dreamliner colors design. These were the four last passenger 747-400s to be manufactured and delivered, and feature the Boeing Signature interior in common with the 747-400ER and most notably the Boeing 777. In an interview with Taiwan's Economic Daily newspaper, China Airlines' CEO announced a cabin upgrade of all the airline's Boeing 747-400s lasting from 2011 to 2012, at a cost of around billion New Taiwan dollars. The 747-400s will be have two new configurations, with six in a two class configuration of Dynasty (Business) Class and Economy Class for flights to regional destinations in Asia and to Amsterdam, and the others in a three class configuration of First Class, Dynasty (Business) Class and Economy Class for long haul flights to America. The first 747-400 in the two class configuration will be finished by the end of April, 2011. The airline is undergoing a fleet renewal and simplification program. The A300-600R has been replaced with the A330-300 and there are plans for a long-haul fleet renewal. On December 11, 2007, China Airlines signed a letter of intent to purchase 20 Airbus A350-900s to replace their fleet of Airbus A340s, and the order was confirmed on January 22, 2008. The Airbus A350 will offer 2-class (Business and Economy) service with 327 seats, with the business class offering fully lie-flat beds. China Airlines recently announced the intention of leasing more A330s or narrow-body aircraft in order to meet the increasing demands of regional routes and cross-strait routes. China Airlines also announced that the decision of the long-haul fleet plan will be announced by the end of 2012 the latest. Cargo China Airlines Cargo is the airline's freight division, operating in Asia, Europe and North America. It operates a fleet of 19 freighters to 38 destinations around the world, in addition to utilising the cargo space on its passenger aircraft. China Airlines operates one of the world's largest fleet of Boeing 747-400Fs. The cargo division ranked seventh in the freight category of the 2008 The World's Top 25 Airlines by Air Transport World. Its cargo fleet consists of the following: Cargo Fleet Plans China Airlines has announced the plan of expanding its cargo fleet by the induction of either A330-200 Freighters or Boeing 777 Freighters. Services Catering Food and beverages served on flights from Taipei are provided by China Pacific Catering Services (CPCS) facilities in Taipei. China Airlines offers a variety of meals on intercontinental routes, depending on seat class, destination and flight length. Western and Eastern menu selections are typically offered, including seasonal menu selections varied by destination. Special meal offerings can be requested in each class during booking, including children's, religious, vegetarian, and other meals. Meals from famous Taiwanese restaurants or hotels are offered, mostly to First and Business Class passengers. China Airlines also offers refreshments (also known as light meals) or snack boxes on all of their international flights. Pre-flight drinks and mixed nuts are available in First Class, Dynasty Supreme Class, and Dynasty Class. China Airlines offer only coffee, tea, and water for economy class passengers in flights that are less than 3 hours. However, drinks and alcohol are still available to First Class, Dynasty Supreme Class, and Dynasty Class passengers. In-flight Entertainment "Fantasy Sky", China Airlines' in-flight entertainment system, is available on all aircraft with Audio/Video on Demand (AVOD). Fantasy Sky contains over 100 movies, television shows, songs, video games, as well as aircraft exterior views (such as the nose wheel). It is available in three languages: English, Japanese, and Mandarin. China Airlines intends to fit Fantasy Sky entertainment systems on all the Boeing 747-400s by Q2 of 2012. In-flight Magazine DYNASTY, China Airlines' in-flight magazine, is provided on all flights. It has articles in English, Chinese, and Japanese. The articles feature local and international events, descriptive culture, social introductions, personal interviews, in-flight entertainment instructions, and China Airlines' news. Sky Boutique, China Airlines' duty free sales magazine, is provided on all flights. Technology China Airlines launched more methods to check-in for flights. Among them were self-check in utilizing a kiosk at Taoyuan Airport and other selected destinations. China Airlines also offers check-in via mobile phone. Worldwide, only a limited number of other airlines offer these options. China Airlines later announced the airline's first ever Mobile Boarding Pass application, dubbed CI Mobile, was launched. Passengers can use the application to check flight arrivals and departures and check-in for their flights. CI Mobile has become a hit with passengers, making China Airlines into one of the industry leaders in offering mobile services to users of smart phones. China Airlines is also now following a trend among many airlines to improve its brand image to customers and shareholders with social media. The airline now utilizes Facebook to share ideas with customers. China Airlines Cargo, the cargo division of the airline, has become the first airline operating out of Taipei to fully switch to e-air waybill. This eliminates the need for all paper documents when issuing air waybills. The International Air Transport Association (IATA) selected nine countries/territories and airlines in which to run the e-AWB pilot programme, including Taiwan and China Airlines. Lounges China Airlines operates airline lounges, under the brand name Dynasty Lounge, in major destination airports. Passengers eligible to enter these facilities include business class passengers and Dynasty Flyer Gold, Emerald, and Paragon card holders. China Airlines' flagship lounge, located at Taiwan Taoyuan International Airport, features separate facilities: Business and First. Other VIP lounges are operated in cooperation with partner airlines. Dynasty Lounge services typically include refreshments, business facilities, and television and reading entertainment. The lounge at Taiwan Taoyuan International Airport, Terminal 2, has separate eating facilities at different levels; a check-in facility is reserved for Paragon card holders. Private bus services in the United States In the United States China Airlines operates private bus services from airports with China Airlines flights to areas. The airline operates a bus to John F. Kennedy International Airport from Fort Lee, Parsippany-Troy Hills, and Edison in New Jersey and Chinatown, Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. The Taipei Times reported that passengers "highly appreciated" the China Airlines JFK bus service. The airline operates a bus to San Francisco International Airport from Milpitas and Cupertino in California. The airline operates a bus to Los Angeles International Airport from Monterey Park and the Rowland Heights area of unincorporated area|unincorporated Los Angeles County in California. Previously the airline operated free buses in Houston, Texas and Abu Dhabi in the United Arab Emirates. Cabin Classes First Class 14 First class seats with 83" pitch and 180° lie-flat sleeper are offered in old 747s. A lie-flat bed with electrical movement control and a high fidelity CD sound system are also provided. However, no AVOD are provided. By the end of Q2 2012, 7 out of 13 747s will offer refurbished First Class with AVOD provided. New First Class New First Class is offered in selected 747s, more specifically, version 3 and 5 747s. 12 suite seats with 83" pitch, 180° recline, and 15" AVOD are offered in version 3 and 5 747s. There is a difference between first class seats in version 3 747s and version 5 747s. Panasonic 3000i is the AVOD of version 3 747s. However, Panasonic eX2 is the AVOD of version 5 747s. Business Class China Airlines have three different business class in its different planes: Dynasty Supreme, Dynasty Supreme Regional, and Dynasty Class. Dynasty Supreme Class Dynasty Supreme Class is provided only in selected A330s and A340s. 30 Dynasty Supreme shelled seats with 63" pitch and 166° recline are provided in selected A330s. A 10.4" AVOD is also provided. In A340s, 30 Dynasty Supreme seats with 60" pitch and 150° recline are provided. A 10.4" AVOD is also provided. Dynasty Supreme Regional Class Dynasty Supreme Regional Class is provided only in regional A330s. 36 Dynasty Supreme Regional shelled seats with 52" pitch and 140° recline are provided in a regional A330. A 10.4" AVOD is also provided. Dynasty Class Dynasty Class is provided only in 737s and 747s. In 737s, 8 Dynasty class seats with 40" pitch and minimal recline are offered. In version 2 747s, 64 Dynasty class seats with 47-50" pitch and 130° recline are offered. In version 3 747s, 49 Dynasty class seats with 60" pitch, 140° recline, and 10.4" AVOD are offered. Business Class in 747s will be refurbished until the end of Q2 2012. New Business class seats are designed by Sogerma. The new angled lie-flat"http://www.dynasty-magazine.com/ArticleContent.aspx?issueno=1103&categoryid=CORPORATE" business class seats will offer 15" AVOD with 3D games, 160° recline, 60" seat pitch, USB charger, and transfer information for their main hub, Taoyuan Airport. Economy Class Economy Class is offered in 737s and in selected 747s. Economy Class seats are not equipped with AVOD. Economy Class seats, with 31-32" pitch, are all designed by BE Aerospace. New Economy Class New Economy Class is offered in A330s, A340s, and in selected 747s. AVOD is offered in all new economy class seats. In A330s, A340s, and in version 3 747s, BE Aerospace seats with 31-32" pitch and 115° recline and Panasonic 3000i is offered. However, in newly refurbished 747s, version 4 and 5 747s, Recaro seats with 31-32" pitch and 110° recline and Panasonic eX2 is offered. The new Economy Class seats in refurbished 747s, offered on aircraft outfitted with the refurbished long-haul interiors, were designed by Recaro. New features of these seats include a 110° recline, a 9 in (23 cm) PTV providing AVOD, and USB power located beside the AVOD. These seats are 17.5 in (44 cm) in width and have 32 in (81 cm) of pitch. Dynasty Flyer Dynasty Flyer is China Airlines' frequent flyer program. There are four tiers where three elite tiers are Gold, Emerald, and Paragon. Members can qualify for these elite tiers by earning enough air miles and/or segments within 12 calendar months. Elite members have more privileges such as access to the VIP Lounge, a higher checked baggage allowance, and being able to upgrade their ticket to a different cabin. All elite memberships last two year and soft landings are available. Headquarters China Airlines has its headquarters, CAL Park (Chinese: 華航園區 Huáháng Yuánqū"「華航園區新建工程」1月31日隆重舉行開工動土典禮2009年底完工 將成為臺灣桃園國際機場地標." China Airlines. Retrieved on April 24, 2010. "「華航園區」預定2009年底前完工營運， ..."), on the grounds of Taiwan Taoyuan International Airport in Dayuan Township, Taoyuan County. CAL Park, located at the airport entrance, forms a straight line with Terminal 1, Terminal 2, and the future Terminal 3. Previously China Airlines had its headquarters in Songshan District, Taipei."Investor Relations." China Airlines. Retrieved on May 20, 2009. "Address: No.131, Sec. 3, Nanjing E. Rd., Taipei City 104, Taiwan (R.O.C.)""Cargo." Taiwan Taoyuan International Airport. Retrieved on March 15, 2010. "Address: 12F., No.131, Sec. 3, Nanjing E. Rd., Songshan District, Taipei City 105, Taiwan (R.O.C.)." Previously China Airlines had operations at its headquarters, facilities on the east side of Taipei Songshan Airport, and at Taiwan Taoyuan International Airport. The airline consolidated all of those functions in its new headquarters site. The airline will rent space in the six floors making up its former headquarters to tenants. The monthly rent will be $2,000 New Taiwan Dollars per ping. In September 2009 the airline estimated that it would make $7 million NTW in monthly rental income. Han Liang-zhong, a China Airlines vice president, said that the rental income would cover the bank loans that the airline borrowed to finance the construction of the CAL Park. As a result of the headquarters move, China Airlines will develop part of the training center at Taipei Songshan Airport into a business aviation center.Staff. "Plans for faster service at Songshan Airport: CAA." The China Post. July 5, 2009. Retrieved on March 15, 2010. The airline's Taipei Branch Office (Chinese: 台北分公司 Táiběi Fēngōngsī"臺灣地區." China Airlines. Retrieved on April 24, 2010) remains at the former headquarters site."Branch Offices Taiwan Area." China Airlines. Retrieved on April 24, 2010. "No.131, Sec. 3, Nanjing E. Rd., Taipei City 104, Taiwan (R.O.C.)" Awards Subsidiaries and associates China Airlines has diversified into related industries and sectors, including ground handling, aviation engineering, inflight catering. Companies with major China Airlines Group stake include: Incidents and accidents China Airlines has suffered the following incidents and accidents since its formation. The last fatal accident occurred in 2002: *On 2 January 1969, Douglas DC-3A B-309 crashed into Mount Paku, Taiwan. The aircraft was operating a domestic scheduled passenger flight from Taitung Airport to Kaohsiung International Airport. All 24 passengers and crew were killed. * On 12 August 1970, China Airlines Flight 206, a NAMC YS-11, struck a ridge while landing at Taipei, killing 14 people. * On 20 November 1971, China Airlines Flight 825, a Caravelle aircraft, blew up after a bomb on it exploded, causing the deaths of 25 people over the Penghu Islands. * On 24 March 1975, Douglas C-47A B-1553 crashed at Kompong Cham following a mid-air collision with a Cessna L-19 Bird Dog. * On 21 August 1983, China Airlines Flight 811, a Boeing 767 from Taipei, landed in Manila. Benigno Aquino Jr. the former senator in Philippines was assassinated after being escorted from the plane. The case is not yet solved. * On 19 February 1985, China Airlines Flight 006, a Boeing 747SP, performed an uncontrolled descent over the Pacific Ocean resulting in substantial damage to the aircraft. * On 16 February 1986, China Airlines Flight 2265, a Boeing 737, crashed in Makung, Penghu, killing 13. * On 3 May 1986, China Airlines Flight 334, a Boeing 747 200F, was hijacked by its pilot, who landed the plane in Guangzhou, China where he defected. The ROC government sent a delegation to discuss with their mainland counterpart regards the return of the plane and 2 remaining crew. * On 26 October 1989, a China Airlines Flight 204 Boeing 737-200 crashed shortly after takeoff from Hualien, Taiwan. All 54 passengers and crew aboard were killed. * On 29 December 1991, China Airlines Flight 358, a Boeing 747-200F, hit a hillside at Wanli, Taiwan after separation of its No.3 & 4 engines, killing five people. * On 4 November 1993, China Airlines Flight 605, a brand new Boeing 747-400, overran the Kai Tak Airport runway 13 while landing during a typhoon. It had touched down more than 2/3 down the runway and was unable to stop before the end of the runway, finishing up in Hong Kong harbor. All 396 people on board were safely evacuated but the aircraft was written off. The vertical stabilizer was dynamited away due to its interference with Kai Tak's ILS systems. * On 26 April 1994, China Airlines Flight 140, an Airbus A300, crashed while landing at Nagoya, Japan, killing 264 people. * On 16 February 1998, China Airlines Flight 676, an Airbus A300, crashed after a failed missed-approach at Chiang Kai-shek International Airport in Taiwan, killing all 196 aboard along with 9 on the ground, including ROC Central Bank chief Hsu Yuan-Dong. * On 22 August 1999, China Airlines Flight 642, a McDonnell Douglas MD-11, flipped over while landing at Hong Kong airport during a typhoon. Three people were killed. * On 25 May 2002, China Airlines Flight 611, a Boeing 747-200B, broke up in mid-air on the way to Hong Kong International Airport in Hong Kong from Chiang Kai-shek International Airport in Taiwan. All 206 passengers and 19 crew members died. The aircraft was the last 747-200 in China Airlines' fleet. * On 20 August 2007, China Airlines Flight 120]], a Boeing 737-800 inbound from Taipei caught fire shortly after landing at Naha Airport in Okinawa Prefecture]], Japan. After stopping on the tarmac, the engine started smoking and burning, and later exploded causing the aircraft to catch fire. A statement from the airline confirmed that all passengers and crew members were safely evacuated, and a ground engineer knocked off his feet by the blast was unhurt. The cause of the explosion has been attributed to a fuel leak caused by a bolt from the right wing slat puncturing the fuel tank. References External links *China Airlines *China Airlines Cargo Service *China Airlines Fleet Age *China Airlines Fleet Detail *Ho, Jessie. "China Airlines takes air safety to new levels." Taipei Times. Monday December 24, 2004. }} Category:China Airlines Group Category:China Airlines Category:Airlines of Taiwan Category:Association of Asia Pacific Airlines Category:Government-owned airlines Category:IATA members Category:Companies listed on the Taiwan Stock Exchange Category:Companies based in Taipei Category:Companies based in Taoyuan County, Taiwan Category:Airlines established in 1959 Category:SkyTeam Category:China Airlines Group Category:China Airlines Category:Airlines of Taiwan Category:Association of Asia Pacific Airlines Category:Government-owned airlines Category:IATA members Category:Companies listed on the Taiwan Stock Exchange Category:Companies based in Taipei Category:Companies based in Taoyuan County, Taiwan Category:Airlines established in 1959 Category:SkyTeam